


You Got Me (just us)

by JustStunning



Category: GMMTV, KristSingto - Fandom, Taynew, offgun, peraya - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21411097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustStunning/pseuds/JustStunning
Summary: Gun is hopelessly in love with Off. And Off, well Off is simply Off.Tay's still coping with the unexpected relationship that bloomed between him and New.New tries his best to understand.Singto just wants to hold Krist's hand in public. He wonders why the latter doesn't get the clue.These are just pieces of their love stories.Maybe a little mix of real and reel?
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat, Singto Prachaya Ruangroj/Krist Perawat Sangpotirat
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter I

Gun Atthaphan is so hopelessly in love with Off Jumpol. It took him years to gain whatever he and Off have. It took a lot of tears, a lot of fights, a lot of smiles, fucking lots of courage and faith to get to this moment. Of course, he wanted to cry.

"What do you want me to say?" He looked over to Off and asked him teasingly on stage. They were asked about the fantastic things that happened in their lives.

"I don't know." The taller smirked. "It's okay if you're not ready to say it." He teased as the crowd cheer grew louder.

"Maee." He looked over to Godji, who was smiling at them and then to Off who was now looking at him endearingly. "I'm confused." Off giggled. Gun needed to change the topic. "How about you? Tell me your answer to that question papi."

"Well, if you're not gonna say yours, then I'm not gonna say mine as well." Turning the tables back towards him again as the crowd went crazy expecting whatever they were expecting. He had never wanted to kick Off's ass as much as he wants to do that right now. And the concert went on. They were so happy a lot of babii's came and stayed with them. Gun was feeling emotional at the end of the concert. And Off seeing him cry brought tears of his own. Off placed his hand on Gun's back and calmed him down. Gun looked at Off and gave the warmest smile. And it took a lot for Off not to claim him right at that spot. This person in front of him never gave up on him. He wasn't the best human, he was hot tempered, he was annoying, he often declined Gun's touch but the other didn't say anything. He never gave any affection to the person in front of him. He was never the one that did it first. But now, that was all in the past. He wants to give this man all that he wants, he wants to spoil him, he wants to be the only one receiving his affection. Off smiled and wiped Gun's tears gently. They looked at the crowd cheering in front of them as they bowed. And then they walk backstage with their arms around each other. When they were backstage, they hugged their team and thanked them. Then finally they found their arms around each other.

"Awwwiiiiii...." All the staffs around them teased them, but then moved over to give them some privacy.

"You're such a cry baby." Gun just giggled as Off leaned down on his ears. "You're my baby thou." Gun wrapped his arms around Off all of a sudden and caught the other off-guard. He peppered Off's neck with small kisses.

"Thank you papi. I don't think I'll be here without you." But in reality, it was actually Off that was more thankful.

"No bi. I...Thank you." Off took a deep breath. "Thank you for always staying close despite me being such an asshole pushing you away. Thank you for keeping up with me. Thank you for staying. I know I don't often say what I feel. But I think you definitely know it." Gun parted them slightly.

"What is it papi?" he teased him as if he was clueless. Off stared at Gun and was blown away by how beautiful this man was right in front of him. Instead of answering, Off pulled him and kissed him sweetly. The smaller one closed his eyes and let the older take over. They pulled away to catch their breaths.

"WHAT THE FU-" Mae Godji just dropped her salad as Gun blushes furiously and Off was smiling slyly.


	2. Chapter II

Both of Off and Gun's eyes shining, everyone noticed how blooming they looked. And how happier both of them are these days. Their friends came pointing it out.

"Oi. You look happy." Tay pointed at his 'pet' with a teasing glance who was seated at his right. Not caring about the world as he was so tired right now. And then turned to Off, who was busy playing with his phone on his left. "And you look happy as well." He glanced back and forth at them. "What the fuck is happening?" Tay stood up, making Gun who was leaning at him, fall a bit on Off. Jumpol without taking his eyes of on the screen, softly pulled the sleepy Gun closer to him so the younger can place his head on Off's shoulder and drift peacefully once more. Off settled his hand on Gun's waist as the smaller of them snuggles on his neck. Tay Tawan was awed at what he saw. "Don't tell me..." New was right on time at entering the room.

"New." He looked up at Off who finally lifted his gaze from his screen. "Can you please do me a favor and kick Tay out of this fucking room before he wakes Gun up again?" Off smiled scarily at both of them which sent chills at their spines. But Tay as stubborn as ever kept on bothering them. "Newwie."

"Don't call him that!" Tay pouted as Off smirked. "I'm the only one who can call him that." He whispered to himself. Off really knew how to get Tay.

"Newwie, Newwie, Newwie." New just chuckled at the scene. These kids...

"Okay I'm moving! Shut up! Peng! Stop calling him that!" Tay raised his hands, defeated and quickly pulled his BF over the other side of the room, a bit secluded from the others. When they were settled on the couch, Tay continued pouting. New quickly noticed and snuggled to his man.

"Stop pouting." New nuzzled his nose on Tay's shoulder blades, inhaling that familiar sweet scent, it was like a mixture of strawberries and all kinds of sweet stuffs New liked but maintaining that masculine fragrance. He doesn't say it often but he fucking loved that smell.

"Don't let anyone call you Newwie." Tay continued to pout as he crossed his arms. Of course, if Off knew how to throw Tay off, New knew how to fix him. New slowly and gently kissed Tay's cheek repeatedly. Tay felt how soft his lips were. And he slowly felt his ears burning up but stayed firm and calm in his state. New continuously peppered him with kisses down to his jaw. Tay's world was literally puking rainbows right now but suppressed himself from smiling. Then New glimpsed up to Tay smirking before going down to his neck, which was Tay's dangerous spot. New nibbled at the skin which really got Tay now. Tay stifled the noises that were threatening to leave out of his lips. "Baby. We're not alone." Tay said looking around to check if those staff walking in and out of the room were there. Gladly, as of the moment, only Off and Gun were present.

"I know." But continued his works. "They can't see Tay." Teasing him endlessly. Tay can't help this anymore. He suddenly looked at New which caught the other off-guard. Glancing back and forth around the room which paid no attention to them. Tay looked at New and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Grabbing into his hair delicately, he went in deeper.

"Tay. There are people around." New gasped as he was weakly pushing Tay, not really wanting his man to stop BUT as he said, they were in public. Oh how the tables turned around. Tay quickly pushed on last peck before letting New go, who was currently catching his breath and looking really flushed, and placing all of his attention to his phone. New wanted to pass out. "You're an asshole. I really hate you right now Tay Tawan." New whispered, still breathless as Tay smirked and just chuckled.

"That's what you get for teasing me." Tay glanced at his boyfriend who looked really beautiful, as always. He looked a little out of it because of their little session. It was his 'favorite' New look. The hot mess his boyfriend looks like after their mini sessions (or just their sessions) and Tay secretly adored it.

"Be grateful, I really do love you, or else I would have kicked your ass" Tay just smiled and pulled New in his arms.

"Ohhh.... that's hot." Tay whispered and New pushed him away. "Just kidding." Before having the warmth in between his arms once more. New settled his back on Tay's chest as the latter had his arms around the younger's waist. Once relaxed on their places, New pulled out his phone to play the tsum tsum game he just downloaded last night. "Hey babe."

"hmm..." New hummed and continued playing.

"Do you think there's finally something going on with Peng and Gun?" Tay whispered. New raised his brows and glanced up.

"What makes you think of that?"

"Well as you can see, our friends are really confusing." New chuckled. "Well, Gun looks really happier and you know that his source of happiness is Off..."

"Baby. Gun has friends as well you know..."

"I know but what I mean is, of course, his friends and families are too but Off's on a different level." New nodded, grasping what Tay was actually pointing out. "Like we all can see he's happier when Off's around."

"Yeah, we all can sense that."

"But lately, don't you notice that Off has been so radiant as well?" Both him and New glanced at the other couple, who was still cuddling. "He's much more open to Gun touching him and he's not freaking out anymore."

"Maybe he just got used to it."

"No, sometime he's the one pulling Gun towards him, the one initiating the contact." New finally got it.

"Off never does that."

"I KNOW!"

"But babe, we can't meddle with their situation, we just have to wait and see if your hunch is right."

"I'm always right." New glanced up at Tay, chuckling and remembering his BF's tiny spat with luck.

"Really?"

"Really." Tay says proudly.

"Okay." New nodded and smiled. "I believe you." Sorry but not really baby. His tone was without any hint of belief and Tay knew it. "Do you remember when you told me..." Tay clasped his hand on New's mouth as only muffled sounds come out.

"Oh shut up." New slapped his hand away.

"Tay that's dirty, I saw you coming out of the bathroom earlier and you didn't wash your hands!" 

"I did!"

"You didn't" New pointed at him.

"I did! Whether you believe it or not!" Tay huffed. "But I don't care, you suc-" New's eyes widened as he was now the one who's hand was on top of Tay's mouth.

"TAY!" Tay laughed knowing he won this one as New grew red.

"I really really hate you." New pouted and Tay pecked him which replaced that into a warm smile.

"I know, I love you too." He gently cupped New's cheeks, brushing those hairs blocking his face. Tay left one more kiss on his forehead as New left on his chin.

"Me too." And went back on cuddling.

OH.... Someone is whipped. Oh well, they both are.


	3. Chapter III

Singto always loved holding Krist's hand. Wherever they go, his hands always finds its way to the latter's. Whenever he felt uncomfortable, or anxiety creeps in his body, this was Krist way of calming him down besides pulling him into a tight hug. Singto loves playing with Krist's hand. How those spaces perfectly fits his. It was an unspoken habit he can never break. Krist never said anything about it and just let him be. He was thankful for that because he can never talk about this to the other, to the other whom he-...never mind, let's move on.

Krist was on his way to promote his new show 'one-night steal'. He was grateful for the project, really, but also, it's the 3rd time around that he wasn't working with his P. Krist loved working with Singto, they have this great understanding that no one can pretty much grasp on. Sometimes, even Krist gets confused but he just lets it go (because for Kit, P' Sing only thinks of him as a brother, a nong) and he doesn't know why the thought of that pinches his heart. Krist just picked up his phone and scanned his timeline, there he found Singto and Nat's photo. Krist breathed out a long sigh as he continued scanning his phone. Krist was a bit annoyed when he found out P' Sing agreed to be partnered to another man. Of course, he has no right to be mad, he won't be the one to stop Singto from reaching his potentials, but at the same time he also wanted to be the one with him when he achieves it.

"KIT!" Oh and speaking of the devil, here he comes looking all sorts of gorgeous, Kit can't help but blush.

"P!" Singto pinched his cheeks and sat beside him. "P that hurts!" Kit pushed his hands gently as the other just chuckled. Krist rubbed his now redder cheeks as he asks. "What are you doing here P?" It's been weeks since they have seen each other.

"Why can't I come here? Didn't you miss me?" Singto raised his brows and acting hurt. Krist snorted. "Just kidding. I have a meeting for Friendzone 2."

"Ahh..." Krist didn't want to talk about it. So he just sat there and went back on his phone again. A yawn escaped his mouth as he leaned his head on Singto's shoulders. A minute or two went by, just them sitting side by side, Krist let sleep take over him, Krist can feel his hand being captured by the elder, playing with every finger, playing with every space.

"Don't let anyone hold your hand." He hears him whisper like a plea. He plays with his hand, as he angled them to fit perfectly. "I missed you." He can feel the older place a small kiss on his crown. Krist can feel his heart racing. "It's been 7 years Kit, 7 and I'm still hopelessly in love with you" the latter continues to whisper his confession. His P was in love with him. Krist wanted to cry out of so much happiness and relief. Jeez, he thought he was suffering from a one-sided love. Krist can't do this anymore, he looked up and met his P's surprised face. He didn't let him react and pulled him into a sweet kiss. He always wanted to do that for real. I mean they shared one or two kisses practicing for Sotus. He wanted to do this for the longest time. They parted when both of them gasped for air.

"What is happening?" Krist chuckled at the elder's question.

"You idiot. I love you too." Then he pulled away "WAIT. I'm not getting this wrong, right?" Singto flicked his forehead lightly and pulled the warmth back into his arms.

"You're not. I love you. Oh lord, you were awake."

"Well if I didn't hear it, were you ever planning to confess?" Singto shrugged.

"Oh god, Kit, I have always thought about it, but never did it. Guess I was to afraid you didn't feel the same."

"P' Sing, I have been giving you hints, god, it's been ongoing for 7 years!! I thought you didn't like me!!"

"I thought you only see me as a brother." Singto kissed him once more. "Thank God you don't." Krist smiled into the kiss.

"I can't believe were idiots. We could have been doing this for a long time." Krist pecked him continuously.

"Well it's a long future ahead babe." Singto pecked his forehead. "And I'm repeating this once more babe" Krist looked up to meet his eyes. "don't let anybody hold your hand." The younger nodded and he kissed his fingers. "And new rule, don't let anybody kiss you." Krist nodded and pulled Singto into a more passionate kiss.

"YOU TOO?!" a shock P' Jennie welcomes them and they just laughed as Singto pulls Krist into his embrace.


	4. Chapter IV

“Hin, do you remember when you thought Gun and I were a thing?” Tay chuckled and teased New. He just wanted to hear the story once more. It was the moment that lead them here – being boyfriends for almost a year now.

“Stop it Tay.” He pouted. It wasn’t his best moment; it was quite embarrassing. Tay was so fond of Gun, he was his ‘pet’ as everyone knows. And Tay is never soft to anyone but Gun. Sometimes it comes to a point where it pains him a little but he never said or did anything. He never forbade Tay from hugging Gun, from being sweet to him. It’s Tay’s nature for doing those things to people he loves. New never wanted that to change. And New can’t help but think he was just one of them. He’s just one of them who receives that special treatment from Tay (just that he has a title of being his _fan, his lover_). Thinking about it still tugs a little at New’s heart. New subtly frowned upon being reminded. But Tay noticed because Tay notices everything about his boy.

“New, Newwie, baby.” Tay called him but the other was in deep thought. He can sense the overwhelming feeling just by looking at New’s face. Tay wanted to punch himself. How insensitive of him. “baby.” He tugged at his sleeves finally getting his attention.

“Hmm…I’m sorry...what were you saying?” New smiled, a smile that never reached his eyes. The guilt grew more, as his heart was now hurting.

“I’m sorry.” Tay pulled him into a hug, he could feel New tense up and then relax after a while. Slowly wrapping his arms around the taller guy and hiding his face into his chest. “I’m sorry baby. Stop thinking.”

“I’m not Tay.” He smiled sweetly at boy in front of him.

“Don’t even try to hide it. I can read your face baby.” New broke down. He can let his guard down. This was his boyfriend after all.

“I’m sorry Tay. Its just that….” Tay looked at New and can feel the worry on his boyfriend’s face. He hated this. “It’s just that, I know you’re really good friends, and I love Gun too but you always look so fond of him, you look so happy when he’s around, you hug him a lot, you’re so soft to him and I think everyone knows it.” New chuckled but the tug in his heart continues. “And Tay, you’re not like that to anyone” he looked up a little. “_Even to me_.” New said, barely heard but Tay catches it. And NO, New’s not going to cry about this but his heart almost bursts out so he tears a little bit as he quickly pushed Tay away to wipe his eyes with the back of his sleeves. “This is nonsense.” He laughed but Tay can almost hear his own heart breaking. “But it’s okay cos...cos _you’re mine right?_” New smiled, almost doubting the question. Tay hates himself right now, first for making New cry, and for digging his insecurity once more. Tay lost count of how many times he said he hated this. Tay can’t help the tightness in his throat. He pulled him in and kissed him, sweet and hard, trying to remove all types of doubt clouding his boyfriend’s mind.

_He loves him. He loves him more than he ever loved anyone in his life. _

Heck, Tay thinks _he loves him more than he loves himself_. And he wanted New to know that.

“Baby listen to me. I know we always fight, we always bicker,” New nodded and giggled. “Well that makes us – US, we always smack each other, sometimes get a little too physical BUT New, I never paid attention to anyone more than I paid attention to you. You say I’m soft to Gun, New, everyone’s been teasing me because I’m the softest when you’re around. New, you just enter the room and I basically turn into a puddle of goo. You got me the very first time you said hi. Fuck, when you’re around I feel like exploding from happiness, I can’t stop smiling whenever you noticed me. When I asked you to be my boyfriend and you said you loved me too, that was the best thing, hands down, that ever happened to me. When you hug me or kiss me, you know I just want to keep you all to myself. New, everybody knows I’m fucking whipped for you.” Tay emphasized his point. “You’re my _FAVORITEST_ thing in this world.”

“That’s not even a word!” New snorted.

“I know, but I just want you to know. I love you.” Tay pecked his lips. “I love you so much. I love you more than anything in this world. I love you. New you’re not just one of them. You’re the most special one. The one I love the most.” Tay continued giving his small pecks while saying this. “Please don’t ever be insecure again.” Tay kissed his nose. “I only love you. If it’s not you, I don’t think I will like anyone else.” Tay kissed his cheeks. “I love you, please don’t ever _ever_ doubt how much.”

“Tay…I don’t...I don’t doubt your love.”

“I know.” He reassured him. “I know…but if you ever do, I’ll just keep on reminding you. You’re my baby Newwie. You’re my moon. I’m your sun. My world revolves around you. You’re my one and only. I love you.” He pecked his lips one more time. And one more time before gently caressing his man’s face, wiping the tears escaping his eyes.

“Bleh.” New pushed Tay’s arms and stuck his tongue out. “Stop it Tay! You’re being too cheesy.” He can’t help but feel shy when Tay does this. Tay knows he secretly loves this.

“Well, I’m just telling the truth! And Yes, I’m yours. I belong to you alone.” He caressed his cheeks once again before pressing a soft kiss on his nose. “Every single part of me.” Tay raised his brows as if giving more contents to what he said. New pushed Tay’s face away.

“You’re ruining the moment. Gross.” But the blush creeping up his cheeks were saying otherwise. “Me too.” New just nodded, Tay pulled him close, his cheeks were pressed against the elder’s palms and continuously pressing kisses on his face.

“Me too?” Tay teased him wanting to hear the exact words.

“Yeah…I’m all and forever yours. And... I love you too.” Tay nodded feeling a little too proud. Well he has all the right in the world. Tay feels like the luckiest man in the world having the love of his life in his arms.

_Who the fuck gets to be this lucky? Have the most amazing man. I get to be!_

“And Hin, both you and I know that Gun is tooooo head over heels for Off. Like Gun and I…together? That didn’t even cross my mind. Not even for a millisecond.” Tay laughed. “I was too busy falling for you and basically being head over heels for you. god. I thought I didn’t have a chance on you.” Tay admitted.

“Stop it Tay! You’re just flattering me.”

“No! I’m telling the truth. I swear!” Tay raised his right hand. “god. I’m so in love with you. And I keep falling.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll always catch you.” New smiled and snuggled at his chest.

“I will too.” He placed a soft kiss on his baby’s brown locks. “always.”


	5. Chapter V

Ever since Tay stepped out of the van, he kept smiling and looking at his phone. New wanted to peek at what his boyfriend was doing or who was he speaking to. But he’s not that kind of person. They both valued and respect their privacies and…. most of all… he trusts Tay. So New let him be and just smiled at their fans and thanked them silently. Even when they reached the dressing room, the taller continued smiling at his phone. In the back of his head, his mind was going through a lot of thoughts. 

What was so important that Tay can’t keep his eyes off his phone?

New sighed loudly which got unnoticed. He walked towards the chair beside Tay when the makeup artist called him. New just plugged his favorite song in his ears, at least it made him feel a little bit better. New just let the music filled his head as he dozes over. He wakes up when he felt his head being placed over a comfortable place. 

“Tay?” 

“Wrong.” the voice was sure familiar but to his dismay it wasn’t the one he was looking for. New quickly pulled and stood back without looking at the owner of the shoulder.

“Thank you.” He stretched for a bit before rubbing his eyes.

“You haven’t changed pup.“ New quickly looked back. There was only one person who called him that. 

“Mean?!” Before he knew it, he was engulfed in a big hug. He can see at the corner of his eyes, Tay stood up feeling alarmed. Eyes were no longer staring at the device New was starting to hate. All eyes were looking back and forth at the hugging pair and then back at Tawan who was too fast at standing up. Tay can feel tiny needles pricking his heart. 

Did Mean just call his boyfriend ‘pup’? Who the fuck was he to his boyfriend? AGAIN. BOYFRIEND. 

“P’TAY! P’NEW” Off, Gun, Krist and Singto suddenly arrived at the room that broke of the awkward atmosphere. THANK GOD IT BROKE the hug as well because if he sees the hugging longer, Tay might not be able to control himself and claim his territory right there. And they were still keeping this a secret.

“Oh.” The pairs looked at each other. “Are we interrupting something?” Off teased as he wanted to rile up his Peng. He raised his brow over to Tay while placing his arms around Gun’s neck. Krist and Singto walked over to where Tay was. 

“Why are you standing up P’ Tay?” Krist asked obliviously, Singto just sighed as Tay felt all eyes on him. Tay realized what he did and bent sideways. 

“I was just stretching.” He sat down and looked at his phone again which got uninteresting. He badly wanted to throw his phone. 

“Oh okay.” The trio sat beside each other. OG went back talking to the pair in front of them. He knew what OG was doing and it still got to him. Why are his friends like this? “So who’s he New?” 

“We used to do workshops together.” Tay peeked a little at what’s happening. This guy Mean was standing a little too close to New. Tay wanted to pull them apart. But he’s got some self control.

“Pup and I are also in the same faculty.” 

“Pup?” Gun asked. Tay’s ears were fuming red and his handle on his phone was getting a little hard. 

“P’ Tay calm down.” Krist was patting his shoulders to calm him. 

“Pup because he’s my puppy.” Tay was about to stand again when Singto stopped him. 

“P” They can see Tay gritting his teeth. They have never seen their P this angry. 

“He’s touching my New.” Tay whispered angrily. 

“Puppy cos he’s such a cutie.” He’s not entirely sure if he sees New blush a little, maybe it’s because of the light but he hates the color his ears and cheeks were making right now. He looks damn beautiful. But...nobody can make New blush but Tay. 

“We’ll leave you two to catch up then.” OG went to where the others were sitting. 

“Tay your face!” Off loves seeing this Tay. 

“Shut up Peng.” Mean and New continued talking and talking which was fine until...

“New. Are you free this Monday?” Tay suddenly raised his head to see New smiling cutely and nodding. OG and KS eyes looked back and forth at the couple. “Can I ask you to get a cup of choco with me? I remember you don’t drink coffee.” New was slightly taken aback and he smiled. New appreciated the thought of having someone remember.

“You remember.” 

“Of course. So... its a date then?” Before New could answer, he was pulled back into Tay’s side. He didn’t know when Tay got there. 

“NO.” The two talking looked at the source of the voice.

“Tay?” New whispered before he felt Tay wrapped his arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

“We’ve got plans already.” He said plainly and then looked right at New. “right hin?” New’s brows furrowed. New doesn’t remember any plans being made but the intensity of Tay’s gaze towards him made him nod. 

“MEAN! LET”S GO!” Mean’s manager interrupted and it was his cue time to leave.

“Anyways, just call me and let’s arrange that.” Mean bid goodbye to both of them and after he left. New stared at Tay.

“WHAT?” 

“Let’s talk.” New pulled Tay into some secluded room. “What is wrong with you?” New crossed his arms. “That was mean, we we’re just catching up-“

“HE WAS BEING ALL TOUCHY AND FLIRTY WITH YOU!” The heat was getting in Tay’s head. Only New can do this, and only New knew how to fix this too.

“Well. YOU.” New pointed at Tay. “came here and ignored me, acted as if you don’t have a boyfriend. Hmm…tell me, why should I act as if I have one?” Now he’s just teasing Tay. He loves getting into his nerves because he gets to do what he wants and he loves seeing possessive Tay. 

“I’m sorry baby. I just really got into the game...” 

“Hmm…now I’m baby?”

“You’re always my baby.” He touched New’s cheeks with both of his palms. “I’m sorry” he leaned in until their noses were touching. New’s breathe hitched, he was used to having Tay this close, but it still gets him every time. Now was not the time to become soft, he was hurt Tay wasn’t paying any attention to him. He just wants Tay to know that. He pushed him a little and started walking towards the door. “Where are you going?” Tay’s voice sound worried.

“Somewhere.” He said without looking back. 

“Don’t go” New was just playing… of course, he was a little mad earlier but it already subsided when Tay ‘claimed him’ in front of Mean earlier. When New heard Tay’s little plead, his heart was warm he can’t explain it. “Don’t go to him baby.” When did he get this close? New can feel chills running in his spine. Tay’s arms around his waist, back hugging him. New held Tay’s arms. 

“What are you talking about Tay….” Tay pouted as he rested his head on New’s shoulder. “You idiot…how can I ever replace you baby?” He turned around, patted Tay’s cheek and kissed it. 

“I love you.”

“I know Tay.” 

“Do you love me?” 

“Is that even a question baby?” New smiled as Tay chuckled. “When did you get these cheesy?”

“When YOU came.” New rolled his eyes. 

“I love you Tay Tawan.” He kissed his lips so suddenly, Tay forgot almost forgot to breathe. And then he kissed him a few more times. “But I will still have that coffee with my friend.” Tay pouted. “and you’re coming with me.” Tay smiled. 

“Deal.” They walked out holding hands and back to the room where only the other couples were left.

“You made up?” Off asked, Tay just smiled, New nodded. “Why did I even ask? You’re holding his hand.” And then went back to snuggling Gun. Krist and Singto were just on their own worlds. And everything was back to the way it was.


End file.
